Zapomnienie
by Shigeko
Summary: Sherlock zmierza się ze swoimi uczuciami do Irene... Przy pomocy kokainy.


Najgorsze są te dni, w których nic się nie dzieje. Nie ma żadnych spraw, żadnych zdesperowanych postaci, telefonów, chęci, nie ma nawet mojego współlokatora. Rzadko zdarza się aż tak spokojna doba, ale… No właśnie. Zdarza się. Szczególnie ostatnio. Te ciche dni… Ciekawe czemu. Chyba świat sobie ze mną pogrywa. Albo Bóg, jeśli w ogóle jakiś Bóg istnieje. Wiedziałby, że od jakiegoś czasu nie jest mi lekko i wyjątkowo potrzebuję zajęcia… A tak – jak na złość! Zero spraw. W dodatku John jest ciągle poza domem. Towarzyszy mi jedynie nieodłączna już w mym życiu nuda.

Leżę na sofie. Tracę poczucie czasu.

Która godzina? A dzień? Miesiąc..?

Zegar nie tyka. Ciekawe od jak dawna. Nie było kiedy wymienić baterii. Teraz nie chce mi się tego robić - za dużo zachodu. John może to zrobić, jak przyjdzie. A zresztą… Na co to komu. Za oknem jest ciemno, może być albo późny wieczór, albo tuż przed świtem. Kogo to obchodzi. Słychać deszcz uderzający o parapet. Ciekawe kiedy ostatni raz padał deszcz na Baker Street? Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

Nie zwróciłem uwagi..?

Zamykam oczy. Mój oddech staje się cięższy. Nie mam na nic siły. Na nic ochoty. Nawet muzyka ostatnio drażni mnie zamiast uspokajać. Od pewnego czasu nachodzą mnie jakieś chore myśli. Pytania. Jakieś pojedyncze wspomnienia. Normalnie nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy jak uczucia. Są mi całkowicie zbędne, ba, a nawet i wadzące.

Zawracają głowę. Śmiecą umysł. A ja przecież muszę jasno myśleć.

Lecz bywają sobie takie chwile... I wszystko do mnie wraca. Wszystko, o czym normalnie usiłuję zapomnieć. Niestety, jestem tylko człowiekiem. Choć bywam blisko, nigdy nie będę w stanie zapanować nad wszystkimi moimi instynktami. Od lat wyrabiam sobie barierę ochronną. Do jej stworzenia poświęciłem wiele osób, na których kiedyś mi zależało... W zasadzie niczego nie żałuję.

Przejaw słabości… Nie mogę sobie pozwalać na takie rzeczy.

_Irene…_

Przypominam sobie, jak pierwszy raz spróbowałem. I myślę, dlaczego próbować wciąż nie przestaję. Uzależnienie? Może. Myślę jednak, że zerwałbym z tym kiedy tylko bym chciał. W końcu kto jak kto, ja jestem na tyle silny by tego dokonać.

Zwlekam się z sofy i udaję do kuchni. Mało kto powiedziałby, że tak właśnie zachowuje się TEN Sherlock Holmes! Nawet John nie miał okazji ujrzenia mnie w takim stanie, choć tak długo ze mną mieszka. Pewnie sądziłby, że to kolejna z moich gier.

W szafce przy zlewie, standardowo już, leżą woreczki ze śnieżnobiałym proszkiem. I, po raz kolejny standardowo, wszystko odbyło się zupełnie automatycznie. Niewielka ilość rozpuszczona w łyżeczce wody, wszystko ostrożnie przelane do strzykawki.

Wracam na swoje miejsce i znów kładę się na sofę. Zaciskam pas od szlafroka jako opaskę. Igła wbija się w żyłę. Głośno wciągam powietrze w płuca, gdy roztwór przenika do mojego krwioobiegu. Strzykawkę rzucam gdzieś w ciemny kąt, odwiązuję pas.

Ostatnio przychodzi mi to wyjątkowo łatwo.

Pozostaje czekać. Mam jakieś cztery minuty. Cholernie długie cztery minuty. Czy tp wszystko musi trwać tak długo? Potrzebuję pomóc sobie teraz, natychmiast! Czy po większej dawce efekty odczuwa się szybciej..? Spróbuję następnym razem. Jeśli w ogóle będzie następny raz.

Zamykam oczy.

_Irene!_

Shut up, voices in my head!

Marszczę brwi starając się odpędzić od siebie wszelkie myśli. Czekam… Czekam. Głos jest tym razem wyjątkowo silny. Nie chce ustąpić. Przełykam ślinę. Narkotyk będzie silniejszy od niego. Zawsze był.

Kładę dłoń na sercu. Ciekawe jak długo jeszcze sobie pobije.

Robię głęboki wdech. Dotleniam się. Jakoś nie pomaga.

Błagam, pośpiesz się!

_Irene._..

Mam ją przed oczyma.

Jest piękna. Ma klasę. Inteligencję. Jakąś tajemnicę, której jeszcze nie potrafię odkryć. Intryguje mnie. Nakręca. Chcę wiedzieć, co takiego w niej jest. Muszę się dowiedzieć.

Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. To przecież tylko zwykła kobieta.

_Irene…_

Przełykam ślinę. Gardło mam ściśnięte. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem niczego takiego tak cholernie intensywnie. Owszem, raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że za czymś tęskniłem. Owszem, zdarzało się, że akurat kogoś potrzebowałem. Ale nigdy nie tak bardzo. Przeklinam własną samokontrolę.

Uczucia są tak strasznie problematyczne. Wiem o tym doskonale i jednocześnie nie mogę się ich pozbyć, choć wcześniej nie miałem z tym większego problemu. Zawsze „jakoś to było". Miesiąc, dwa, w końcu przechodziło. Wystarczyło zająć się czymś innym. Czasem pomagały jakieś proszki. A teraz? Powoli zaczynam świrować. Nie wiem czy to przez narkotyki, czy przez to, co siedzi w mojej głowie.

No szybciej!

Dokładnie pamiętam kiedy po raz ostatni spojrzałem w jej oczy. Dotknąłem ją przez chwilę. Oboje graliśmy po mistrzowsku… dumnych, pewnych siebie. To śmieszne, wtedy wcale nie czułem się pewien. Miałem lodowate dłonie, lecz gorący oddech. Tylko to mnie zdradzało. Uśmiechnęła się przez chwilę w tak inny, ciepły sposób. Zachęcała mnie. Chyba nawet… Chciałem coś zrobić. Powiedzieć. Ale nie mogłem. I wiem, że gdybym nawet i cofnął czas – niczego bym nie zmienił. Chyba po prostu nie jestem do tego stworzony. Jakbym zupełnie nie potrafił kochać.

Rany, to chyba najdłuższe cztery minuty w moim życiu.

Biorę komórkę. Mam tam jej zdjęcie, wcześniej starałem się na nie nie patrzeć. Szybko odszukuję fotografię. Czuję zimno mych dłoni gdy klikam na miniaturkę. Warga zaczyna mi drżeć, gdy widzę jej twarz. Jej ciało. Ciemny kosmyk włosów zachodzący na policzek. I oczy. Te oczy…

Gdybym tylko mógł nazwać Cię _moją_…

Komórka wypada mi z dłoni i upada na podłogę. Ekran już tego nie wytrzymał, stłukł się i wyłączył.

Powietrze gwałtownie wdziera się do mych płuc. Drgawki przechodzą przez me ciało. Zastanawiam się, czy nie wziąłem jednak za dużo.

Czy to faktycznie może być… Ostatni już raz?

Irene! Nie chcę Cię zapomnieć!

Cztery minuty upłynęły.

Zapominam.


End file.
